modern day fairytales
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Watch as I attempt to rewrite Pinocchio, Cindrella,snow white, Sleeping beauty, red riding hood and beauty and the beast in modern day New York and a connecting post story.
1. Prologue

Rift: I hope no one kills me but here is the start of the modern day fairytales which stars many fairytales characters and yours truly

**Prologue**

**Rift's pov**

Hi, I'm Rift the Brooklyn kid who has personally seen many people in the big city of New York has their own fairytales. I knew all the characters in this story personally but I do have a favorite. To start things off, let's go with the modern day Pinocchio or as I know him, John Knight my best friend

0o0o0o0o0o00000000

_Ten years earlier….._

In between two office buildings there was a shop where a man carved puppets. He owned the quite shop and it wasn't very busy or popular. It was relatively quiet. But our story focuses on the little baby boy who was dropped off there.

A woman in blue said "Oh my little child, they are after me and I cannot let them kill my son. You are special, my child. You have your mother's fairy ability but your father's powers. I hope someone will find you and raise you and maybe one day, I will come back for you. I promise on my life." The little blue eyed boy just smiled and giggled as his mother left him by the doorstep. The shopper owner went to go close when he saw the small child. The shop's owners name was August Geppetto.

He pondered and said "I should not take in a strange child but he will die out in the cold. I cannot have blood of a child on my hands knowing that I could have helped but did not." There was a note that Mr. Geppetto read.

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_ I am the blue fairy and this is my only son. His name is John Knight and he is incredibly powerful but has much to learn. Take him in and raise him as if he was your own. If I do not come back, it means the Hunter sent to kill did his job but do not ever give up hope on me. I will return once I am safe and now he could be safe._

August took the child in and put him in a bed. He said "Do not fret dear, child you are safe for now. I will raise you to the best of my abilities." Little John giggled and he fell asleep.

**AN: I know this is short but it will get progressively longer and by the end, each story will tie together like strings. Read and review and don't kill me. I will finish my other four fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1: A couple of theifs

Rift: Well here is more of modern day fairytales.

**Chapter 1- John meets some thiefs.**

**Third person POV**

_Four years earlier…._

John was now a young six year old. His eyes were still the most magnificent blue you have ever seen, he had brown hair, he was currently standing at four feet. He was actually quiet tall for his age. August asked him "John, do you want to go to the store for me?"

John responded "Dad, are you allowing me to go alone?"

August reluctantly replied "Yes, John. I need you to get something at the corner grocery store."

John replied "Sure, what do you need?"

August replied "Well, some milk."

John replied "Sure thing, Dad."

00ooo00oo0

**Rift's POV**

My father Jason Knight said "Antonio, can you go to the store for me?"

I replied "Dad, I am busy. I am just to about... No! No! No! DON'T CRASH! DON'T CRASH! Damn it crashed."

My dad came in and asked "Is anything wrong?"

I replied "No, Dad. My game just crashed. How come you are so worried about me? I am old enough to not break it. Tomorrow is going to be sixth birthday. Are you afraid I will become a beast?"

Dad chuckled and said "No, nothing like that son. Do you want to hear a fairytale tonight?"

I replied "Dad, you have told me every fairytale but Beauty and the beast which I still find weird."

Dad chuckled and said "Here is just enough money for milk. Don't even think about trying to get anything else." I left the giant complex and was stopped by friend Ally.

Ally asked "Hey Tonio, what are you doing?"

I replied "Going to get some milk Allison if you must know."

Ally replied "My dad wanted me to do get some Milk."

I asked "So is your dad still marrying the horrible old crone?"

Ally replied "Yep he is marrying Elizabeth and she still has two bratty daughters."

I asked "Do you know why?"

Ally shrugged and said "He misses her but he has to move on. She has been missing for four years."

I asked "Do you still remember your mother's name?"

Ally nodded and said "It was Nova… too bad one of my older brothers is in college and the other is too busy to pay attention to me."

I asked "So how is your brother Daniel doing in college?"

Ally smirked and replied "He hasn't picked up a textbook, yet he has passed all of his exams."

I smiled and replied "I guess he is Lucky."

She smiled back and said "Yeah I guess."

I looked over and asked Ally "Isn't that the kid who lives between my dad's office and Charles Gaston office?"

Ally replied "Yes that is John. Looks like he is heading in the same direction that we are." At that moment I believed it was a pure coincidence but now I realize that it was just the start of a puzzling adventure.

00o0o0o

John was almost at the grocery store when two kids stopped him. One was a boy with brown hair, green eyes, blue jeans, a key shirt and his height. The other was a girl. She had brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a brown coat, a grey t-shirt and sneakers. She was an inch or two shorter than him.

The boy asked "Your name is John, right?"

John replied "Yes, that is my name but my dad told me not to talk to strangers."

The boy replied "We are in the same class in school so I hope we aren't strangers."

John mind raced and he remembered a name. He asked "You're Antonio Knight and she is Allison Hunter."

Ally asked "Where are you going?"

John replied "To the grocery store."

Antonio chuckled and said "We are going in the exact same direction and destination."

Ally asked "What do you have to get your father?"

John replied "Milk."

Antonio smirked and said "Same for us, there must be some thirsty grownups in Brooklyn."

John laughed and said "That or the new cereal made by Hunter tech is highly addictive."

Ally shrugged and said "I don't eat it but my dad told me it was my mom's recipe. Her name was Snow Knight but most people call her Nova."

Antonio added "She has also been missing for the past…hey Ally, do you know that your mom's name almost sounds like Snow White? Snow Knight….. Snow white. That is certainly odd."

John said "That is nothing; my dad's name is August Geppetto."

Antonio laughed and said "Like Pinocchio?"

John replied "Exactly like that." The trio entered the store and got their milk. They paid for it and left the store."

Antonio asked "Ally what did you "borrow"?"

Ally replied "A Twix Bar and you Tonio?"

Antonio replied "Well just a stick of gum."

John asked " Did you steal that?"

Antonio replied " We borrowed it with no intention of returning it."

John replied " Well I have to get going home….."

Antonio replied " Wait, let me walk you home."

John shrugged and said " Sure, why not? Just don't ask me to keep this form my dad."

Antonio replied " Deal you can tell your dad but no one else." John and Antonio walked to his house."

**AN: Well here is the new chapter…. Anyone want to take a crack at to which Fairy tale verse characters Rift and Ally are.**


End file.
